The Makings of a Change
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Squall looks back on a certain event that started a change in everything. Especially Seifer. Slash. Mpreg implied. Oneshot.


"Seifer…what do you want to eat?"

The blonde looks up from his task of wiping some mustard off his skin-tight black shirt, which Squall loved because it hugged the older man's muscles, and hums in thought. They had traveled to Deling for its annual festival, which had started a year after the war, and after many games and browsing through vending booths, they decided to grab something to eat.

"Hamburger's fine."

"What about the tumor on your leg?"

Squall and Seifer fix their gaze on the small boy attached to the ex-knight's leg, and the child looks at them in return. He was, Squall assumed, going through a phase and was always found attached to Seifer's leg. He didn't let go for anything. Well almost. He still slept in his own bed, and ate with both hands, but otherwise…where Seifer went, Kisa went as well. The young couple thought he would form his leg attachment with Irvine since they were always together, but Kisa also seemed to be a Daddy's boy.

"He wants a hot dog."

"No, I want a hamburger like Papa!"

Seifer shrugs and returns to his task of cleaning his shirt. "Okay, he wants what I want."

Squall turns back to the food booth, orders four hamburgers knowing Seifer would need two, and then the small family begin their search for an open picnic table. Once they do and clean up after what Seifer called filthy pigs-although in a few more nasty words-they sit down and begin to consume their meals.

Four years. It had been four years since the war, and Squall saw a great change in Seifer in such a little time. That change had mainly been because of Kisa. When the brunette broke the news that he was pregnant…Seifer passed out. In the cafeteria. Their conversation had not been overheard, but the fact that _Seifer Almasy_ of all people fainted, had people whispering. Hell. He had been surprised too. He half expected him to just walk out the door and never come back or stare at him like he was crazy, but no. He fainted, and when he finally came to, the first thing out of his mouth was 'You're keeping it, right?'.

He did intend on keeping the baby, just hearing from Seifer that he actually _wanted_ it had set his decision in stone. The blonde even played the part of an expecting father…minus the boasting. They wanted to keep it under wraps at the time even though Irvine had eventually found out on accident. Seifer was Squall's slave. He got up at ungodly hours to get the brunette something to eat and made sure he made balanced meals without making Squall nauseous. Seifer was surprisingly quite the cook. He even gave him massages and ran his bubble baths. Squall snorts at the thought. Bubble baths. Honestly, what mercenary took a bubble bath?

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to think about work while we're here."

Squall smirks as he takes another bite of his hamburger. "I wasn't thinking about work."

Seifer raises an eyebrow as his cleans up a glob of ketchup from Kisa's cheek. "Then what?"

"When you passed out in the cafeteria."

Seifer felt his face heat up. "Can you blame me? You just dropped a bomb like that out of nowhere!"

Squall shrugs. "I thought you would leave. Not that."

Seifer scowls at the brunette, but after thinking about it, recomposes himself and smirks instead. "Why would I leave your tight ass and let someone else raise _my_ kid? I told you I was going to corrupt him into taking over the world."

"Look how well that worked out," Squall replies dryly.

"I'm still working on it."

"I'm sure."

"Momma! I want ice cream!"

"Alright cub. What kind?"

"Vanilla!"

Squall nods and gets up from the bench and begins to walk away until Seifer reaches out and grabs his arm. The brunette looks back and waits for the blonde to voice his preferred flavor, but instead gets pulled into a passionate kiss. Squall moves away with a flustered expression after a very loud 'Eww' from Kisa and Seifer smirks.

"I want vanilla too."

The Balamb Lion snorts and begins to walk away again and sighs when the blonde grabs his arm again.

"What?"

"I love you."

Squall looks back at Seifer in surprise when he finds the blonde's expression masked with seriousness, and then reveals a small smile. "I love you too Seifer."

"MOMMA!"

"Okay, okay…I need to feed your tumor Seifer."

The blonde sighs. "Yeah, sure. Get your hot ass moving."

Squall smacks the back of the blonde's head and walks away, and Seifer rubs his head with a smirk. Starting a small family with the stoic brunette was definitely worth it.


End file.
